


Where Your Name Comes From

by AndromedaSwan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan
Summary: A sweet lil' epilogue to Right Between The Eyes, set approximately 12 years later.Ikki takes June and their daughter to Death Queen Island.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Chameleon Juné/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 3





	Where Your Name Comes From

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Origen de tu Nombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399849) by [AndromedaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan)



Ikki had returned to Death Queen Island only once in the last twelve years; the time that he brought June with him. But it must have been about five years ago now.

Yet nothing had changed. The place was exactly like it was in his memories.

The volcanoes with lava profusions, the steep mountain slopes, the desert-dry ground, the suffocating heat were still there.  
He could still feel the pain and suffering he had gone through during his six years' training which had been more like six years of pure torture.

'Ikki, can you please slow down?... We're not phoenixes, you know.'

The young man grinned and turned back to wait for June and their daughter.

'Sorry, I'm so familiar with this place now'.

He slid his fingers through the Chameleon's and gave her a peck on the lips. The blonde relaxed a bit.

She did not like this place at all, it was so inhospitable, and they had been walking for quite a while under a burning sun. The last time they had seen any living beings was before the plane had taken off from the Sanctuary.

The more they walked on, the better June could see what her beloved meant by 'the hell he lived in for six years', and the only thing she could do was love and admire him even more.

Shun would not have lasted even a day there. Neither would she.

Ikki gazed at the child that June was holding in her arms.  
Their daughter.

She was much like her mother with her blonde hair, azure eyes and slender features.  
But her skin was tanned just like the Phoenix's.  
She was only four years old, but the Chameleon often laughed claiming she would have her daddy's temper.

Currently, on this island, the little girl looked even worse than June — it was normal since she was still fragile; therefore her parents long thought about it before deciding to take her on such a journey.

Like he had for every five minutes, the young father wondered if it had not been a bad idea. The little one was sweating and seemed about to faint.

'You okay?' he asked while wiping the sweat off the blonde strands.

To his surprise, she suddenly opened her eyes wide and gave him a big smile with one tooth missing.  
'Yes!'

June was amused at her companion's look. He would never admit it, but she knew that at this exact moment his heart was melting before their daughter's cuteness.

'She's as tough as you are!' she said with a wink.

'Can I walk with Daddy?' the little girl then asked, looking as awake as if she had just had a good night's sleep.

Indeed, her strength was amazing.

'Are you sure?' the young woman worried.

Ikki laughed and gave her one of these smiles he had the secret to; a smile that always managed to instantly reassure her. The pretty Ethiopian took one little hand and the fire bird took the other one. Delighted, the little girl started playing swing with her parents' hands.

'Hey, gentle, little phoenix!' the young mother laughed.

A while later, the child finally got tired.

'Are we there yet...?' she yawned.

Ikki took her in his arms, and got relieved to feel her cosmo-energy come down as she was unwinding.

'Yeah, almost.'

'Why isn't Nat here too?'

'Because she's at the Sanctuary with her daddies', June replied, leaning on Ikki's arm.

At the mention of Natassia, daughter of Shun and Hyōga, Ikki smirked. Both he and June often had the impression of seeing themselves through their daughter and the love she showed for her cousin. She overprotected her — even though Natassia was not the kind to let the troublemakers of the Sanctuary's Next Generation walk all over her.  
The two cousins were very close and always together; so Ikki and June had had much difficulty in convincing their daughter to come without Natassia.

The child was finally asleep in the Phoenix's arms. The Chameleon tenderly stroked the blond strands.

They had been walking in silence since she fell asleep on her feet. She was always stretching her limits, but sometimes she still needed to 'charge her cosmo', like she said.

Ikki's face suddenly lit up and, without warning, he started walking faster.

June blinked, ignoring the unbearable heat that made it feel like her head was about to explode, and walked faster as well to catch up with him. The path they were on led to a cliff that ended a hundred meters before them.

Then, beyond the eroded rocks, seamed with past lava effusions, and the burnt-out branches on the ever-dead trees, a lonely cross appeared.

June forgot her tiredness and opened her eyes wide.

Her companion and daughter were already there and the little girl, perfectly awake again — that was insane, she really did only have two modes: 'on' and 'off' — had knelt down to see better.

Here she was lying.  
The one that had saved Ikki, and partly thanks to whom he now was the Phoenix.

June had been to the grave once before, but she felt as shaken as the first time.  
Her beloved wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked at her. He seemed as confident as usual, but his eyes were slightly shivering.  
The wound was almost gone, but the scar was still there.

A high-pitched voice had them go back to reality.

'Who is it, Daddy?'

From the spark of interest in her eyes, she must have understood that it must be someone very important. Ikki knelt down next to his daughter, which was showing a curious look.

'She was very important to me... like a sister.'

'Like Shun-girl?' the little one seriously asked.

'Well, yeah, basically,' her dad responded. 'They really did look alike.'

'It was thanks to her that Daddy became the Phoenix Saint', June added.

'Woah, how cool!'

The young man's look got lost in the blur.  
'Maybe I'd have died without Esmeralda.'

The little blond-haired girl stood still and frowned.

'Esmeralda?' she repeated, astonished. 'But it's...'

Both of her parents looked her in the eye.

'Yes, Esmeralda', Ikki said. 'This is where your name comes from.'

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Esmeralda should inherit the Phoenix or the Chameleon Cloth? I tend to draw her teen version in the Phoenix Cloth but I don't know :)
> 
> (If you're curious about what she looks like, and the rest of the Sanctuary next gen too, here's the link to my DeviantArt account: https://www.deviantart.com/andromeda-swan/gallery/61660462/sanctuary-next-gen)


End file.
